


let's play a lovegame

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Size Kink, Strength Kink, power bottom aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Aoba is going to die, but goddamnwhat a fucking way to go.





	let's play a lovegame

“Oh fuck,” Aoba breathes, hands white-knuckled around broad shoulders. “Fuck fuck fuck you're _incredible_ oh _gods_.”

Pinning him to the alley wall with one hand casually holding up Aoba's entire body weight, Kisame chuckles, sounding both pleased and faintly bashful. “Doing okay there?” he asks, skimming needle-sharp teeth over the inside of Aoba's arm.

Aoba's arm has _never_ been an erogenous zone before. He’d call bullshit, but Kisame might as well have just dragged his teeth up his _cock_ for all that it’s currently doing to Aoba's libido. He whimpers, grinding down on the massive shaft splitting him open, clenches around it and tries to take more, but Kisame's grip might as well be iron for all that Aoba can move it.

“Fucking _brilliant_ ,” Aoba gasps. “More, give me more, _please­_ ­—”

Kisame catches his mouth, and in the same instant he drags Aoba down further. Aoba _squeals_ , can't even manage to feel embarrassed by it as Kisame seats him fully on his cock, overwhelming to the point that Aoba can hardly breathe through it. He whines into Kisame's mouth, squirms and shifts and tries to find some angle that’s _less_ , but there’s no escaping the invasion. He’s shaking all over, trembling and twitching, and it’s all he can do not to scream as Kisame bites at his lips, body still. There's no adjusting to _this_ , though and Aoba's breath hitches, stutters. He’s about to cry, fractured and split and overwhelmed, and Kisame hasn’t even started _moving_ yet.

Fuck. Aoba fucking _loves_ this, and he clings to Kisame and tries to summon the thought to say something, reassure him, _anything_ , but he feels like it’s one of those nights where he’s taken three guys in a row and Kisame only just got _in him_.

“Hey,” Kisame murmurs against his mouth, nips at his lips and kisses him slowly, carefully. His free hand—because he only needs _one_ to hold Aoba of the ground, _fuck_ —flattens over Aoba's stomach, rubbing lightly, but it’s like he’s trying to feel his cock through the skin and Aoba sobs, because if Aoba were laid out flat in a bed he probably _could_. “Hey, shh, you're doing so good.” That big hand cups Aoba's chin, tips his head up for another sweet kiss. “So pretty,” Kisame says admiringly, and Aoba chokes out something like a laugh.

“I could say the same,” he breathes, gets his arms more securely around Kisame's neck. “Fucking handsome bastard, I—ah—I've never been happier to seduce someone into the village.”

Kisame chuckles, cheeks flushed purple, and shifts forward, pinning Aoba with his whole body. Aoba cries out, but Kisame catches the sound as he takes Aoba's mouth in another deep kiss. Aoba's lips are bleeding a little when they separate, but he’s never seen anything sexier than Kisame with red smeared across his mouth.

“It’s going to be a full-time job,” Kisame rumbles, and he pulls Aoba's legs up, steals his shout from his lips and hooks Aoba's knees over his elbows as he rocks his hips up. Aoba screams, muffled between them, and claws at his back, but Kisame doesn’t let up, pulls back and then slides in, slow and _massive_ , and Aoba shakes and cries and _comes_ , pinned between his body and the wall.

“Amazing,” Kisame tells him, and his stare is hot and hungry as he licks the blood from Aoba's lips. “Can you do that again?”

Aoba's laugh hitches in his chest, and he hauls Kisame closer kisses him hard. “Full-time job?” he asks breathlessly. “Fuck, I’ll spend the rest of my life getting fucked by you. And if you stop now I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Even though someone could wander by and see you like this?” Kisame drags a finger through the cum on Aoba's stomach, then reaches up, pressing it against Aoba's lips.

Aoba takes it without hesitating, sucks it into his mouth and licks it clean. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he says cheekily, and Kisame growls, pins him in place as he slides out, and thrusts back in hard enough to make Aoba scream.

“Let’s see how much you can take,” he tells Aoba cheerfully, and Aoba whimpers and sinks his fingers into the muscles of Kisame's shoulders.

He’s going to die, but god _damn_ what a fucking way to go.


End file.
